


Ice Cream for the Winner!

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [24]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Maya plays sports, Softball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya's first softball game as arrived and only Lucas is free. And by free, I mean Maya dragged him out of the house to the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream for the Winner!

He was dressed in pajamas when the knock pounds on the door. Grumbling, Lucas walks over to the door and opens it to find Maya Hart, dressed in her new softball uniform and a bag slung over her shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” Maya asks, glaring at the Texan. She’s looking at his naked torso before he coughs. “Go get dressed!”

“Why?” He scratches the back of his neck. “Are we supposed to be going somewhere?” 

Maya scoffs, rolling her eyes. “My first softball game, you asshole!” She smacks his arm. 

Lucas’ eyes widen and he straightens up. “Shit, Maya, I’m sorry!” He stumbles backwards and almost trips over the remote. “Give me five minutes.”

Maya, who can’t help but laugh. “You have three,”

* * *

“Go, Maya!” Lucas shouts as he stands up, watching the game with rapt attention. He turns to the students beside him. “That’s my girl!”

“That’s nice son,” an old lady says. “But please sit down. Some of us can’t see.”

“Oh, sorry.” Lucas’ blushes as he sits down. 

* * *

“Did’ya see me?!” Maya shouts as Lucas meets her on the pitcher’s mound. Instead of answering, he picks her up and spins her around, making the girl giggle.

Maya is covered in sweat and her hair is a lions mane, but he still thinks she looks beautiful.  “You were amazing.”

“Thanks to you,” Maya says and Lucas can’t tell if she’s blushing or if she’s just flushed from activity. “I’ really glad you came today.”

He chuckles. “Well, you almost knocked my door down.” He picks up her bag as they pass the bench and she twines her arm through his. 

“Ice cream?” Maya asks, blue eyes twinkling.

“Sure, but only if we can go back to my house after and watch that baseball movie.”

Maya rolls her eyes, but nods.


End file.
